


Time to Love

by Bootsrcool



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Canadian setting, Elder Reader, F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Likes To Bake, Reader has family, Reader is 59, Reader is a BAMF, Tims, also a sweetheart, basing readers home on my old home, sans house is my old neighbors, superstore - Freeform, were in Nova Scotia!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: You had never expected to live to see Monsters move in your small rural community, let alone fall in love for the second time with one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting another fic when I have enough on my plate already.....
> 
> Whelp, better go get a bigger plate.
> 
> So, i noticed most if not all the sans/reader stories on the internet are all wither with a young reader in college, young reader JUST out of college, or even the rare few of reader just out of highschool. theres not many teen reader (underage, yes yes, whatever, just as long as it isnt stupid like pre-puberty, i would read it probs) and there is not one that i have found of elder reader/sans. That said, of you have seen one, please send me a link????
> 
> So! I do what many other writers do and make what i want happen. This should be too many chapters, goonna try to keep it under ten. maybe five, i dont know. wither way, here ya go!!
> 
> Quick update with the HP/UT Xover, if anyone from there is reading this, i am having horribke writers block and am using this story to get myself out of it. So i am sorry for the few months wait, and i will try to get that next part out by the end of sept. So sorry!!!!!!!!!

You woke from your afternoon nap with a start. A quick glance at your bedside clock told you it was two in the afternoon. Whoops, looks like you slept in a little. You had wanted to be up by half past one today so you could do laundry. You get up slowly, taking care with your left leg. The arthritis was horrible with the cold weather, so you're left leg and hip was more stiff than usual, as well as your wrists and hands.

Once you were standing, you heard an unmistakably loud voice yelling. What was going on outside?

As you stumbled over to the window, you saw a sight you had never thought to see in your small community, maybe even the rest of you life.

A tall skeleton, as it was obviously a skeleton by the way it was dressed in clothing that showed off its spine, was motioning with his whole body to what looked like a moving truck. Looking over to where the tall skeleton was facing at, you saw a smaller skeleton wearing a blue jacket and….shorts? And was that a pair of slippers? You watched as the shorter of the two shrugged and walked over to the back of the truck, emerging with only one bag of socks? before walked into the house next to you.

Monsters had surfaced just a few months ago, you remind yourself, thinking back to all the news channels reporting the surfacing and integration of monsters from Mt. Ebbot, British Columbia. It was a good thing you had such a welcoming Prime Minister who accepted everyone, refugee and monster alike. 

You backed away towards your kitchen, seeing the tall skeleton shout at the smaller one.

Looks like you have new neighbors.

Better get the flour out.

 

The thing with you and baking was that when you made a cake or pie, you made more than one. When the few grandchildren you have come over, they stay long enough to eat most of the treats you make, and what they don't eat, they take home to share with their friends. As the kids were only here a week ago and won't be back for another three months as they lived a few hours drive away. There was always hospitals and orphanages to drop off food though. It wouldn't be the first time you've done that. in fact, you had just dropped off a few pies a week ago for the holidays.

So instead of making the usual half dozen pies, you only made three. Maybe your neighbors would want to share with their friends?

 

You shut the door gently and carefully picked your way through the small amount of snow down the driveway and over the to your neighbors. The house was a cheery yellow color with brown siding. As you stepped up to the door, your mischievous side came forward and knocked on the door twice, waiting with bated breath if their was a comedian inside.

Sure enough, you heard footsteps shuffle up to the door and a deep male voice answering. “who’s there?”

With a snicker, you reply. “Adore.”

“adore who?” The voice asks with laughter in it.

“There is a door between us!” You say, chuckling as the door opened to show the shorter skeleton. He was wearing a white shirt instead of the jacket, but still had on the shorts and slippers. What you thought were empty eye sockets actually had a small white glowing dot in each which were focused on you and somehow filled with laughter.

“good one.” he said, his teeth stretched wide in a grin. “knock knock.”

Your grin is matching his now. “Who’s there?”

“opportunity.”

“Liar!” You exclaim in mock anger, holding back a giggle. “Opportunity never knocks twice!”

“heh. you caught me red handed.” He held up his hands where in the right one there was a red whoopee cushion. 

“My, aren't you just a hoot!” You hold out you're terrycloth covered pies. “I saw you moving in earlier today and thought I’d welcome you to the neighborhood. I live just there,” you say, motioning to the house directly next door.

The skeleton stepped out and looked over to your house, white with red siding only 15 meters away. “oh, we didn't make too much noise when we were moving, did we?” He asked, looking back at you with a sheepish smile.

“Oh no, I would have never gotten up if i hadn't heard your housemate. I should be thanking them, actually.”

A slightly panicked look came over his face. “ah, don't, please. he would take that as a meaning to try harder to wake me up in the morning!”

You stared for a moment before chuckling again. Looks like you found a kindred soul who enjoyed napping as much as you do. “Alright, I won't say a word then. Oh! here are your pies!” You passed them over, making sure he had a handle of them. “I made cherry, blueberry and pecan!”

“geez, thanks. paps and i’ll love ‘em, i'm sure.” he said with a smile. A cold breeze blew through right at the moment and you shivered, pulling back onto the driveway.

“I best be getting back inside. Enjoy the pies!” you say as you turn around.

“thank you. the name’s sans by the way.” He called back.

“I’m _____!” was carried to him by the wind as you walked into your house.

“SANS! Who was at the door?” Sans turned around to see his brother calling down from the top of the stairs with a pair of boxers on the top of his head. 

“our new neighbor. She brought over some pies for us.” Sans answered, shuffling over to the kitchen to cut a small slice of blueberry pie. As he ate it, he couldn't help but think it was the best pie he ever had, even better than Tori’s.

“DON'T EAT ALL THE PIE TONIGHT! SAVE SOME FOR FRISK AND THE OTHERS!!”

“ok.”

“I MEAN IT SANS!”

“ok.”

“SANS!!!”


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you go food shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Sup! This story like all my stories will update semi sporadically. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

A few days had passed before you saw either skeleton again. You most certainly heard them though. While the community wasn't cramped like it was in the city, the houses on this area of the street you lived on were especially old, compared to the city, aging to approximately 90-120 years. While insulation was pretty great, no one had built these walls to block out, or keep in, sound.

It wasn't too bad for you. While you didn't quite yet need hearing aids, you had realized you're hearing was slowly deteriorating. 

It was like hearing a certain skeleton monster through a few pillows held to your ears.

Two days after you had met Sans, you stepped outside your house, a few fabric bags in your hand as you carefully made your way to your car, a little red Chevy Optra hatchback. You had just turned it on to heat up when you saw Sans also step out of his own house. His hands were in his pockets and there were a few fabric bags hanging by his side, handles hidden with his right hand. You called a warm greeting, hoping it would warm both of you up in the early January Canadian weather.

As he caught sight of you, he lifted his hand in greeting, making his way to you in those ridiculous pink slippers. “heya.”

“Where are you off to today, Sans?” You ask, noticing for the first time that there wasn't a car in the driveway. When they had first moved in, and yesterday, there was a red sports car there. The tire tracks in the snow proved that you weren't hallucinating yet.

“off to do a little cabinet filling.” he says, giving a quick wink. “too empty for my tastes.” You giggle at the subtle pun. 

“Oh? We better hurry then, we need to put some meat on those bones.”

“snrk. y’know, it won't matter in the end. any food i put in my mouth, well, it always goes right through me.”

The two of you laugh together before the chill chases you back to your car. When you look back to see Sans moving to the road, you call to him. “Get in my car, bonehead! We can go shopping together!”

Sans looks back in surprise, but shrugs and walks back over, getting into the passenger seat. You turn on both the heated seats setting, figuring he would need it, considering he only had a pair of SHORTS ON!

“which store are we going to? sobeys or superstore?” Sans asks as you back out of the driveway.

“...Superstore. The closest Sobeys is either a 20 minutes car ride into town towards the city. Or a 30 minute drive deeper into the country towards the harbours. We have a Superstore just 5 minutes away.”

“cool. there a tims on the way?” You nod and grin as you drive. 

As the small community’s strip mall comes in view, so does the signature coffee cup. You swiftly pull into the drive thru, knowing from experience how hectic it can get here. You tell this to Sans.

“Most days, at certain times of the day, the drive thru can usually get backed up right to the school over there.” You point to the top of the small hill that the road goes towards the harbours in the east.

“geez.” He mumbles, eying the maybe 300 meters to the top of said hill.

You politely place your orders (Green tea with two sugar for you and a double double for Sans) and pay for both before he can pull any money out. “Don't worry about it. Save up for something you’ll want later,” You tell him. He just...blushes, you think? His cheekbones were lightly dusted a pretty shade of blue. Like the sky on the opposite side of a sunset. 

You crossed the road to the stripmall and parked in a handicap spot. Thought you could walk fine, you were a lazy son of a bitch and took advantage of your prettybutnotasprettyasthatbitofcoloronsans’cheeks blue tag hanging from your rearview mirror. 

The two of you made your way into the store, grabbing a cart each. You leisurely lead the small monster to the right where they had fruits, veggies, bread and salads. You looked at the pre made salads in disgust before laying eyes on a taco salad. Sans watches in amusement as you nab two and throw them into your cart. Turning to look at him, you point to the other toss and caesar salads. “If you want a salad, come to me. I’ll make you a fresh one for free.” You say ignoring the offended look the woman behind the counter where they make said salads is shooting you.

Sans snickers and nods. “will do.” He pointedly looks at the salads in your cart. 

“This is different. It's the only salad I will buy that I don't make myself.” 

Sans picks up a veggie bag and the gets a few more, filling them to the brim with tomatoes. You don't question as you grab a bag full of bell peppers. You pick up a 10 pound bag of potatoes as Sans grabs a bag of onions, you going to grab only a few. It goes like this through every aisle you walk down.

You had to say something though, when Sans literally empties all the spaghetti in the dry pasta aisle.

“Really like spaghetti?”

Sans looks you dead in the eyes and says, “I love slurping dem noodles.”

You roared with laughter as Sans flushes that oh so pretty blue again, this time more saturated. You actually had tears coming out of your eyes, leaning heavily on your cart to the point that it started rolling away on you. When you were able to take a moment to catch your breath, you took one look at Sans’ still blue face and burst out in giggles again. It took Sans edging his way closer to you to stop and see that the previously colored face was now bone white, his eye lights were dim and shrunk and looking around, you're laughter left you quicker than a kid in a candy store.

A few feet behind you were a couple of middle aged women, one dark haired and thick around the gut, the other one of those stereotypical blondes that’ll buy whatever fashion statement is in before putting food on the table, shooting death looks at Sans. At your skeleton.

Nope.

“Hello Joanne, Susan. How are you this lovely January day?” You ask with an overly sweet voice. You start nudging Sans behind you more.

“____, be careful! A monster is behind you!” The blonde, Susan hisses. Joanne nods, glaring at the small skeleton.

“Don't you think we’re a little old to be scaring each other with that Monster shit?” You fully stand in front of Sans, trying to shield him from the ugly looks being directed at him.

Be careful, ____.” Joanne warns. “People talk in this community. You don’t want to be on the wrong side of the conversation.”

You scoff, arms hanging at your sides. “They’ve been talking longer than you've been born.” You shoot back. “Why don't you two ‘wonderful ladies’ go and gossip to someone who cares.”

You spin on your feet and face Sans, grabbing your cart in one hand and his jacket in the other, moving out of the aisle after you steal a box of spaghetti out of his cart. You continue into the dairy lane like nothing had happened and start back up your interrupted conversation. “So do you like spaghetti that much you need to clear the shelves?”

“.....” You look back at Sans and see that he has a look of awe on his cute little face. He stares at you, then looks down at his cart with a small genuine smile stretching his cheeks. “....paps makes it. all the time.”

“Oh? I’ll have to try some sometime.” You say as you grab some eggs, opening the carton to check to make sure none of them are broken.

“trust me, you’ll end up having some sooner or later.” Sans replies, grabbing some parmesan. 

The two of you finish your shopping, having no problem going through the checkout. You load up your car, putting your things in the backseat and Sans’ in the trunk. The drive back home is peaceful, with Sans humming along to the radio that was playing 70’s rock. you sing along with him.

“Seasons don't fear the reaper. Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain.”

“we can be like they are. come on baby,”

“Don't fear the reaper.” “baby take my hand. “Don't fear the reaper.” “we'll be able to fly.” “Don't fear the reaper.” “baby i'm your maaaaan.”

You both had big grins on your faces making noises trying to replicate the guitars. Sans even went the extra mile, playing a little air guitar. The song was over and Elton John was playing Bennie and the Jets as you pulled into your driveway.

The car was silent for a moment after you turned the keys and pulled them out of the ignition before you turned to Sans, smiling. “”Let me know the next time you don't have a ride to the store.”

Sans returned the smile with one of his own, nodding. “i will.”

You both got out of the car, making sure Sans had everything before loading yourself with bags. You start walking to the door when Sans calls your name. 

“did you wanna come over for dinner tomorrow?”

You bring up your mental day planner and nod, realizing you don't have anything on the go tomorrow evening. “I’d love to. I can bring homemade and fresh caesar salad!” Sans grins and nods again. 

“great! you’ll get to try paps’ pasta.” Sans says, before leaving with a wave. You have a smile on your face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed 
> 
> Tumblr @ Bootsrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> Instagram @ Bootsrcool1
> 
> Come bug me with whatever!


	3. Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the skelebros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

The next day, you get up early as usual and clean around the house, sweeping the floors and vacuuming the rugs, dusting here and there. At lunch, you go up to Tims and get a green tea and a 10 pack of Timbits. You are never too old for Timbits. By the time you are finished with cleaning, it was time to make your caesar and get ready to go over for dinner. You make the caesar salad without the dressing, sticking it in the fridge so it would stay fresh and crispy. You also make garlic bread as you have some french bread left over from last week and had it frozen for the next pasta night. Slathering it with garlic butter, you wrap it in tinfoil and throw it in the oven to toast up and for the butter to melt.

It's almost five o’clock when everything was ready, you included. You were dressed casually, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue blouse, but not the same shade of blue that you associate with Sans. If you had to put a word to describe it, you would call it Pepsi Throwback blue. Maybe cyan blue, but not quite.

You stepped into a pair of boots as you walked out the door, the bowl of caesar and it's dressing with the tinfoil wrapped garlic bread in a superstore bag in one hand, and a bottle of red wine in the other as you shut your door with your shoulder. It was a quick walk next door and you don't get the chance to try and knock with both your hands full before it's wrenched open by the tall skeleton.

The monster in front of you is easily two feet taller than Sans, probably more. He is dressed in a costume? A white crop top with yellow hems and a small design on the left breast. He had on the same colored blue for booty shorts as you're blouse with a sparkly yellow belt. stretched tight over the bones of his arms, legs and spine was a dark brown, almost black fabric. The outfit was completed with a large pair of red gloves and red leather boots with yellow buckets. 

“WELCOME HUMAN!! PLEASE COME IN!” yellow buckles. He pulls the door all the way open, gesturing dramatically. 

“WELCOME, HUMAN! PLEASE COME IN!”

You step in, kicking off any snow clinging to your boots on the step before walking inside.

You take a quick look around, seeing that there isn’t any boxes around, even though they had just moved in a few days ago. The living room is furnished nicely with a corner couch facing a tv mounted on the wall above a fireplace. A coffee table sits in front of it and there’s a fuzzy looking purple rug between the table and the fireplace. a few pictures are hung on the walls with the two skeletons in various states and ages. There is one really adorable one of Sans with a missing tooth and a smaller than Sans Papyrus in an orange and red striped sweater and ratty jeans. Sans had one arm thrown across the smallers shoulders, pulling him close while the other hand attempted to rub a patch of dirt off Papyrus’ cheek. Papyrus was obviously struggling to get away, both hands pushing at Sans face and other arm.

 

“heh. gonna throw me a bone, or just ignore me?”

You look over to your right where Sans had snuck up on you. It had startled you, but you didn't let it show. “Just admiring those two cute skeletons.” You say, motioning to the picture.

Sans blushes that soo pretty blue, just lightly and gently takes the bag of food from your hand. “come on, supper is almost ready.”

You follow him, bottle of wine held in both hands now. “I made some garlic bread and brought over some red wine too. I don't know if you two drink, or if you even ‘can’ drink.” You take a deep breath, flushing red yourself. “Sorry.”

Sans had a small smile as he looked back at you. “hey, it's fine. if you have questions, you can ask them. i’m not one to deny someone common knowledge if they wanna know it.”

The two of you stop once you enter the kitchen. You walk over to the counter and set the wine bottle down before looking at Sans. “So can you drink? Wait, I already saw you drink coffee!” Your cheeks feel permanently red now. You haven't blushed this much since Matthew and you got married 40 years ago.

Sans chuckles. “yes, we can drink and eat like everyone else. anything we eat gets converted into magical energy. it disintegrates before reaching my throat.” He reaches up and points to his neck, which is his spine but enlarged to look like a regular neck.  
“You can eat anything and it does that?”

Sans nods. “yeah. at first, we couldn't eat human food, but we realized that as long as the food is injected with some magic, we can eat it just fine.”

“What about me? Will I be able to eat magic injected food?”

“yup. you just can live solely on it. when frisk, the human that helped us out, got us out, they got really sick.”

“IT WAS HORRIBLE!” Papyrus says from where he is stirring the sauce. “THEY GOT REALLY HOT, AND I THINK THE FOOD THAT WAS GIVEN TO THEM WAS BROKEN. IT KEPT COMING BACK UP THROUGH THEIR MOUTH!”

“They were throwing up and sounds like they had a fever.” You tell them. “How long were they sick?”

“A LONG TIME.”

“paps, they were only sick for a few weeks.” He looks at you. “with the barrier up, anything, monsters, animals and humans inside were fine with the monster food. but when frisk ate some human food, their body acted like it was introduced to food for the first time after starving themselves. which wasn't far from the truth. all food they ate underground never touched their stomach, just gave them the magical energy to keep them healthy.”

“So you guys will be able to drink the wine and eat my salad, right?” You clarify.

“once we imbue it with magic.” Sans says. he motions to the salad on the counter and puts the dressing on it, tossing the salad so it's evenly covered in the caesar. Then, pulling you closer to the counter, he puts his hands on either side of the bowl the salads in and you watch in awe as very faint blue waves hit the food and it glows slightly before fading. He does the same to the wine before thumbing at the cork. “i don't have a cork screw. would you be ok if we open it with our magic?” 

You don't say anything, just stare at the bottle in his hands and the way his thumb is moving over the cork. An awkward clearing of throat brings you back to yourself. 

Sans is flushed blue again, but this time his expression is not as positive as it was earlier. “guess i should have asked you that before doing it to the food and wine, huh?” He clears his throat again and moves to put the wine bottle down.

“No! Please, I’m sorry!” You rush to say, preventing him from setting the bottle down. “I was just shocked! That's amazing!” You say, motioning to the salad, then pointing to the bottle. “Please, use your magic. It is your house!”

Sans grins at you before looking at the cork again. His eye sockets go black but for a flicker of that pretty blue in his left eye, before you see a blue glow around what has to be the cork and the thing pops off like it was slathered in butter or oil. You let out a breath you haven't realized you were holding, taking the bottle Sans passes you and he reaches up to a cupboard, grabbing three wine glasses. He keeps grinning as blue surrounds the bottle and you let it go, trusting him.

Sure enough, the wine bottle hovers in the air for a moment before moving over the wine glasses, slowly tipping it so that all the glasses were half filled with the purple red liquid. “Wow.”

“SANS!” You both jump and the wine bottle gets set down a little more roughly than it should. “STOP BEING LAZY AND HELP ME SET THE TABLE!”

Sans and you grin at each other before grabbing plates. He points you towards a drawer with cutlery. Within moments the table is set and papyrus is straining the noodles. Everyone sits down with Papyrus sitting last, having served you, then his brother before himself. 

Both Sans and Papyrus seem to be waiting for you to take the first bite, so with an internal eye roll that would have earned you a cuff upside the head, you twirl a few strands of pasta on your fork before elegantly taking the bite.

The noodles are a bit overdone and the sauce just on the side of too salty, but it was still good. You swallow, shocked but not surprised when the food disappears before making it all the way down your throat. You smile at Papyrus, giving him a thumbs up as you go in for another bite. 

The next time you look up, Sans’ plate is cleared of food and Papyrus was savouring his last bite of your salad. Your own plate was empty but for a small bite of garlic bread which you pop in your mouth. “That was delicious! Thank you for inviting me over.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS MAKES THE BEST OF SPAGHETTI DISHES!”

You smile, standing up and stacking all the dishes, bringing them to the sink. You turn to grab more before Sans stands in the way, gently grabbing your hand and leading you into the living room. “guests don't do dishes. sit and relax for a bit.”

You glower at Sans. “But you two cooked. I should at least help clean up.”

“nope.” He shoves the remote into your hand. “we’ll be back in a few minutes.” Sans winks at you before leaving for the kitchen. You huff and cross your arms, but turn on the TV anyways, flickering over to the news. What you see disappoints you.

“....he perpetrators have not been identified. Police ask that if you have any info on the latest monster attack, please contact them at the number on the bottom of the screen.” On the tv there were images of a team of investigators surrounding a portion of a sidewalk where there was white powder everywhere. You make a sound of disgust which draws the attention of Sans and Papyrus.

“HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“___? whats wrong?”

You barely manage to turn the channel before Papyrus walks through, sensing he would get, understandably, very upset at the images, but by the looks of Sans small eye lights, he had caught a glimpse.

“I’m fine boys. Just had a touch of indigestion for a moment.” At that, Sans eyes widen back to normal, looking curiously at you. “Oh,” You make a small noise, turning the tv off. “So, while magical food disintegrates, human food travels through the body, and…..”

After a lengthy explanation and both Skeleton brothers listening to your digestive system work, you stand at the door with your salad bowl in your hands. “Thank you again for having me. I’ll have to have you two over next time.”

Papyrus beams. “YES! THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL!!” Sans nods with a large smile on his face. 

“Great! Oh! I’ll have to make another trip to the store soon.” Sans perks up then.

“care to take a straggler?” He asks, looking at you. “paps’ll be at work early in the morning and won't get home til after dinner.”

“SANS!” Papyrus shouts, stomping his foot. “I DON'T LEAVE FOR WORK UNTIL AFTER TEN! IF YOU WEREN'T SO LAZY, YOU COULD TAKE THE CAR WITHOUT MOOCHING OFF OUR DEAR NEIGHBOR.” 

Sans flushes again, he seems to do that a lot around you. You wave the taller brother off. “Aww, Papyrus. Let the man sleep in. Usually,” You whisper loudly to Sans, “I don't get out of bed until after noon.” Sans brightens a bit, looking up at you with a twinkle in his sockets.

“NOO! PLEASE DON'T RUB OFF ON MY BROTHER!”

You and Sans laugh as Papyrus started mock crying over what he calls the ruins of his hopes and dreams of seeing Sans up at a decent time every morning. You reach over and squeeze his shoulder.

“It's-it's okay Papyrus. I’ll make sure we're up by noon-thirty tomorrow.” Sans breaks down into snickers as you look seriously at Papyrus.

“NYYYOOOOO HOOOHOOO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye.


	4. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sands and you go for a drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see anything, or have any requests, go ahead and comment them. Not planning on this story being too long, so if you wanna see reader interact with whatever, or put in blank situation, the next two weeks is your chance to comment then.

It was closer to one in the afternoon when you and Sans got in the car and drive first to Tims, then to the Superstore. You woke up restless, feeling like you need to be busy today. It happens every now and then. Sans was looking at you with a question on his face and you just shrug, something your mama would have gave you a gentle smack on the back of your head for. Going through the drive thru again, you got lucky and didn't have to deal with a large lineup today. You order the same drinks as last time, with Sans trying splenda this time.

The two of you also zip through the store, grabbing what you need, paying and leaving within ten minutes.

When you get back to the car, you still feel a little restless, so once you're both in the car, you ask if he wants to go for a drive.

“sure,” He says, settling back in the seat. “where to?”

“I was thinking around the lake, maybe to one of the beach’s.” You say as you pull onto the road, but instead of turning left to go home, you go right.

“pap and i haven't gotten to see the ocean since we first came to the surface. from where we came out, we had a view of the city and to the pacific ocean.” Sans explains.

“Well how would you like to see the Atlantic ocean?” You ask with a smile. “Next time, we'll take Papyrus.”

You drive down the backroads no one takes unless they have to. Sans looks at the old houses with fascination and when he catches a glimpse of the ocean through the saltmarsh he starts fidgeting, eye lights blown wide.

The two of you had bouts of conversation, and when you weren't talking, the silence was comfortable. companionable. Sans told you about how the city, while mostly accepting of the new species moving in, it was a bit too cramped for the skeleton brothers and other monsters who wanted a change from the small spaces that most had grown up with underground.

“some monsters went to different countries once they were allowed to travel.” Sans explains. “most monsters stayed in canada, last i heard. a few moved to other cities, and others to the open country inland.”

“What brought you two to Nova Scotia?” You ask, driving by a small stretch of rocky beach.

“pap picked it out.” Sans states with a small snort. “it was between here and pei. lots of pirate legends around the coasts over here. paps loves the lore of it, but he couldn't decide between the two. i told him i liked nova scotia ‘cause of the distances between everything. especially out here.” Sans looks out his window at more old homes that have been there for centuries. 

“Everything is just a twenty minute drive or less away.” you confirm.

“it's….more fresh. less cloggy, y’know?”

“I know.”

“i'm planning a trip in the spring to take him to pei. ‘snot far, from what i've heard.”

“It's not. Only a two and a half hour drive to the bridge. Two hours to the ferry.” You state.

“he’ll want to take both routes.” Sans chuckles.

“Take the bridge going there. It's more relaxing. The ferry back is quicker too.” 

Sans looks over to you, smile on his face. “maybe you’ll have to come with us.”

“Maybe I will.” You say, grin stretching your face.

You pull into a parking lot and Sans drags his attention from you to see where he was. You hear a breath of excitement when a gust of salty wind blow through the small crack in the window. You make sure your scarf is on right before opening the door. 

The two of you walk up the stairs of the boardwalk and even over the roar of crashing waves and the oh so cold north wind tugging at your clothes, you can hear his gasp of surprise and delight.

“it's so pretty.” He breathes out.

“Wait til you see it in the summer. It can get pretty packed here, and at the other beaches down the road.” You tell him, walking onto the rocks. He follows a step behind you as you walk parallel to the freezing water, the rocks shifting under your feet.

The two of you walked down halfway before turning around, enjoying the salt air whipping around you. By the time you got to the car you were shivering and had the heat blasting as soon as the key was in the ignition. Sans was looking at you with concern glinting in his sockets. You smile at him and pat his hand a few times. 

“I’ll be fine.” You say. “Just let me heat up before we go. We can drive to a small convenience store that sells pizza if you want lunch.”

Sans nods, taking his gloves off and passing them over to you. You smile and take them, sliding them on. They had a cotton lining on the inside and you couldn't stop wiggling your fingers when you start driving, feeling the soft texture rub against your sore and stiff joints in your hands.

“Thank you.” Sans smiles at you with a nod.

“i should be thanking you.” He says.

You shake your head fondly. “No thanks are needed.” You look over as you drive to the top of a hill that has a historic building overlooking the ocean. You can't stop the grin as Sans makes a noise full of wonder and awe. You wait until you're driving down the hill to add, “I like spending time with you anyways.”

Sans chokes and coughs a little and you chuckle in amusement. Glancing over, your grin is stretching ear to ear, now that you've seen that pretty blue blush of his. He hides his face in the hood of his jacket and keeps his head buried until we reach the store a few minutes later.

The two of you get a slice of pizza each and share a small bag of sour candy. You stop Sans from taking a bite, going back to the car and driving to the top of that hill, parking the car at the small lookout. leaning your seat back a bit, you reach over and take your slice and bite into it, grinning at Sans who was grinning right back. You eat in mostly silence, exchanging some wordplay and old jokes between the seats. 

By the time you pull into your driveway it's time for almost time for dinner. “Would you like to help an old lady with cooking food for her friend's?” You ask Sans, closing the car door.

“i don't know, i don't see any old ladies around here.” he muses, looking around the front yard. You let out a giggle and grab his hand, leading him inside. You shut the door and hang up your jacket, toeing off your boots. You take the gloves off and pass them over to Sans who is looking around curiously. “nice place.”

“Come on bonehead. I’m making some goulash.”

“ok.” Sans said, following your directions of frying up some hamburger as you get out the tomato soup and elbow macaroni.

“whats goulash?”

 

Sans finds out that goulash is like spaghetti in that is has all the same properties, but it's in a different form. macaroni mixed with bits of fried hamburger and tomato soup stirred in and topped with shredded cheese, creating a gooey dish that was blowing Papyrus’ mind. The taller skeleton had come over, asking if Sans was with you, only to be shoved in a chair and a bowl of the pasta placed in front of him.

“HUMAN! THIS IS AMAZING! INCREDIBLE! ALMOST AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ OWN PASTA! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus laughs as he shovels food into his mouth.

“really is great though.” Sans adds, smiling at you with a tiny hint of blue on his cheeks. You wave them off and, once all the dishes were washed and put away and the counters and table was wiped down, the three of you go into your living room and Papyrus puts on a show featuring a ‘SEXY RECTANGLE’, as Papyrus puts it.

You wake the next morning with a blanket over you and a certain blue jacket under your head. With a smile, you take the jacket and blanket and go to your room, falling back to sleep cuddling Sans jacket.

You’ll give it back later.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip and Valentine's day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goulash Recipe  
> -Fry up a pound of ground beef(or more, however much you want) in a pan. You can choose to add spices if you want, but I prefer to season mine with just some salt and pepper. You could add some Cajun or chili flakes if you want it spicy, but you could also add Tabasco sauce to the finished product too.  
> -Boil however much pasta you need. I personally use elbow macaroni, but this could be replaced with any type of pasta.  
> -Once the pasta is cooked, mix in about two or three cans of tomato soup. You can add Diced tomatoes too, or use tomato paste. again, my preference is tomato soup.  
> -Stir in the beef and voila! Goulash! Add Parmesan or shredded cheese!
> 
> Lets see if anyone can guess which area of Nova Scotia this is all taking place in! I'm slowly leaving hints.

It's been four weeks since you have met Sans and Papyrus. Since then, it's been a mix of you eating meals at the skeletons house, them eating meals at your house and you and Sans going for drives or shopping. Now it's February 9. You plan to take both brothers to town for Walmart shopping. Papyrus had gotten a flyer in the newspaper and wanted to get some pasta that's on sale. As you finish getting ready, Sans knocks on your door. You know it's Sans because he always knocks twice, while Papyrus knocks five times. Standing by your door, you ask, “Who’s there?”

“honey dew.” You hear laughter outside.

“Honey dew who?”

“honey, dew you know how fine you look right now?” You giggle.

“You haven't seen me yet.”

“then open the door so i can say it again.” Sans asks.

Opening the door, you see Papyrus by your car with a scowl on his face. He had obviously overheard your knock knock jokes. Sans looks at you up and down before grinning largely at you.

“honey, dew you know how great you look right now?”

“I think I have an idea.” You respond with your own grin. Grabbing your purse, you step outside next to Sans. “Ready to go?”

“yep. this way, m’lady,” Sans bows and sweeps his hands in a grand gesture to the car. You giggle again, stepping past him and stopping by Papyrus, who opens the driver side door. You smile and thank him, sliding into the car. Papyrus grins and leaps into the back as Sans makes his way into the passenger seat.

“Everyone buckled?” You ask, starting the car to heat it up. It's unusually warm today so the car doesn't have to idle too long. Getting sounds of affirmatives from your friend's, you pull out of the driveway and start towards the highway. Papyrus takes control of the music, plugging his phone into the aux cord and playing Mettaton music. It was a hiphop, pop style mix that was both catchy and annoying. Papyrus, of course, knew every word to every song. Sans couldn't help himself my annoying his brother by singing the words wrong. As Papyrus let out literal steam out of his nasal cavity, you couldn't stop laughing. Sans, seeing you break down in giggles, sends a wink your way, causing you to fall farther into laughter, almost to the point you have to pull over or risk getting into an accident. 

After 15 minutes of driving, you reach the edge of what everyone by the harbours cal Town, including the busier parts of the municipality. Papyrus ooohs and ahhs at the few houses with Christmas lights still up. Another 10 minutes of driving you make it to the Crossing, a village-esk area filled with shops and stores. The bigger Walmart was here and a Home Depot and they had just opened the first Ikea here. The first one in this corner of the country. As a Tims came into view, Sans turns to look at you with wide eye sockets.

You huff lightly as you get into the turning lane. “Fine. Papyrus, do you want anything?”

“DO THEY HAVE SPAGHETTI?” He asks. Sans laughs and shakes his head.

“nah bro. but they have hot chocolate.” You glance in your mirror in time to see Papyrus’ face light up. 

“I WILL TAKE A HOT CHOCOLATE PLEASE, HUMAN!” 

Within a few minutes you all have warm drinks in your hands or cupholders. a further down the road is where Walmart is, so you all sit in the car drinking hot chocolate, french vanilla and double double. Once Papyrus is finished his drink you and Sans drain yours and get out of the car after the taller monster.  
Walking into Walmart with two skeleton monsters garnished you with some strange looks, but not all of them were bad. Nova Scotia was a bit behind compared to Ontario and other parts of the country. We were mostly very open minded, but there was still some blatant racism around. It wasn't always obvious but every now and then a story on the news would pop up about a person of color getting pulled over three times in a week for driving a nice car, or a shop turning away someone for the clothes they wear.

That said, most of the looks we got were more curious in nature. Sans and I watched as Papyrus walked through every aisle in the food section, looking over the quality and nutrition facts before making a decision and putting a few dozen boxes of pasta into the cart. You all spent an hour walking through the store, looking at things on sale and sometimes putting them in the cart. You watched Sans slip a pair of red gloves for papyrus at one point and you had put a small bucket of peach rings in the cart at another point.

You watch in amusement as Sans and Papyrus went through a self serve checkout station, laughing as Papyrus said thank you to the machine before following them back to the car. You make a few other stops at other shops when one store had caught Papyrus’ or Sans’ eyes. You made a quick run into Michael's to get some craft supplies and another at Bed Bath and Beyond. Sans had went into Princess Nails and came back out with the tips of his phalanges painted that oooooohhhh soooooo pretty blue color! When he noticed you gawking, he pulled out a bottle of nail polish with the same color. You blushed when he handed it over to you with a wink. Papyrus doesn't notice the nail polish until we were on the way home and scolded Sans for being silly and not getting his great brother any pretty finger colors.

When you pull into the driveway it was starting to get dark out and you invited the brothers to come in for dinner. While channel searching Sans comes across a bunch of chick flicks in the movie section.

“whats with all the girly stuff and chocolate?” He asks at one point when a man gives a girl a heart shaped box and a bouquet of red roses.

You glance into the living room and see what he’s watching. “Oh, Valentine's day is coming up in a few days.”

“what day? Sans asks confused.

“Valentine’s day. It's a day of romance and love. People give their partners or crushes flowers and candy and chocolate. A lot of people use the day to confess love for those they like too. Nowadays it's mostly a moneygrabber for flower shops, restaurants and candy stores.”

Sans makes a sound of understanding as Papyrus calls out asking where you put your MTT Brand Glitter. You laugh as you go back into the kitchen, not seeing the look on Sans skull.

~.~.~.~.~

The day of the fourteenth came hilly and overcast with snow heavy in the air, threatening to fall out of the clouds. You wake up to the doorbell going off and grumble as you get to your feet, slipping into your slippers and housecoat. Opening the door shows nobody, but a package on the welcome mat that you never took in when the snow first came down a few months ago caught your eyes. Bending down to pick it up, you notice there isn’t any footprints in the fresh snow from last night besides the ones on your step.

Going back inside, you open the bundle of what is obviously flowers and find an assortment of flowers. There were a few orchids, some yellow roses, bronze mums, alstroemeria, statice, and a single pink rose. Immediately going to your computer, just because you're old doesn't mean you haven't moved with the times. Your son Morton showed you how to use the internet and kept you somewhat up to date on the technology. 

Searching for a website with the meaning of flowers, you find all the flowers and their meanings.

Yellow roses mean joy, gladness and friendship. Alstroemeria mean devotion and friendship. Bronze mums mean joy, long life, truth and wonderful friendship. Statice means lasting beauty. The orchids mean love, beauty and mature charm. The pink rose means to me friend, perfect happiness. Turning back to the flowers you look for a note, finding a small one in the middle of the throng.

-orchid see that today would be a good day to give these to you. happy valentine’s day.

There wasn't any signature, but it wasn't really hard to guess who sent these. With a smile and a giggle that reminded you of your teenage days, you pulled a vase out and put the flowers in it, putting some water inside. with a hum you place the vase in the center of the kitchen table. With that, you go about your day.

~.~.~.~.~  
Sans wasn't in his house and Papyrus’ car was gone, so assuming he had plans you go to the store yourself. Grabbing a few staple foods such as bread and milk, plus a few extra things, you make your way to the usual cashier you go to on the day you come here. Once everything was paid for, the cashier, Brenda, holds out a small box to you. 

“Someone had dropped it off not too long ago and said to give it to you.” She said, handing the box over. It was a typical red heart shaped box with a ribbon tied around it. You thank Brenda and go out to your car, untying the ribbon and opening the box to reveal chocolate. Taped on the inside top of the box was a note.

-you're the sweetest thing i've ever come across. not even these sweets compare.

“Awww.” You sigh in happiness. You haven't been this romanced since Matthew started courting you back when you were in school. There had been a few attempts on the behalf of other men that has tried to worm their way into your heart, but none were successful. Closing the box and putting it next to the groceries, you put the car in drive and make your way to the Tims drive thru before going home.

Ordering your usual french vanilla, you are surprised once again when you go to pay, only to find out someone has already paid for you. Then again when a few of the workers come over and hand you a red rose each. The younger workers are giggling and whispering to each other and the older ones smile kindly at you. With a thank you, you leave for home, a giant smile on your face accompanied by a faint blush.

 

When you pull into the driveway, you notice that the Papyrus’ car is still not there. You walk up the step to your door and find a pot with a herb planted. on the outside of the pot is the words: “you had me at aloe.”

“Oh my.” You murmur, holding the pot close in one arm while the other held your shopping bags and roses. Walking into the kitchen, you set everything down before seeing a post-it note on the back of the plant.

-i like you from my head tomatoes. i'm not an impasta. will you dine to go out with me tonight?

Under this was a childish check yes check no box. With a smile on your face, you pick up a pen on the table and check yes. Seeing ink through the paper, you flip it over to see a side note reading to leave the note on the front door. Doing that, you go to the bathroom to have a soak before getting ready for dinner. 

~.~.~.~.~

At six thirty, there was two knocks on the door.

With the biggest grin you've ever worn on your face, you call out. “Who’s there?”

“nine.”

“Nine who?”

“you're a nine and i'm the one you need.”

You laugh and open the door, revealing Sans dressed up in a suit and holding a white carnation. He holds it out for you and you take it putting it with the other flowers he has been giving you all day. Going back to him, you watch as he looks you up and down with his eye lights bigger than usual and… heart shaped?

“but i think you're more of an eleven.”

“Oh hush you,” Your face heats up, swatting Sans on the shoulder. “Thank you for the gifts.”

Sans has a very faint flush on his own face. “‘was nothin’.” he mumbled, holding out his arm. “you ready to go?”

You nod, wrapping a hand around his offered arm. He leads you out to Papyrus’ car that was parked behind yours, already running and warmed up. He opens the passenger side door and bows dramatically, your giggles filling the air. When he gets in the driver's seat, he buckles up and throws the car into drive, going towards town. “So where are we going?”

“somewhere.” Sans muses. You huff and turn the radio on, changing the channel to something with 70’s music. Sans nods approvingly when Guns ‘N’ Roses came through the speakers. After that came Bon Jovi and you and Sans sang along to every song that played up until he pulls into the parking lot.

‘Somewhere’ turned out to be a nice Irish pub called Finbars. Fancy yet casual. Sans turns the car off and glances to you, looking into your eyes. “this ok?”

You nod with a smile. “Perfect.” He grins back and gets out, running over to open the door for you, once more holding his arm out. You take it and together you walk to the crowded restaurant.

“Good evening and welcome to Finbars. Do you have a reservation?” The host asks politely as soon as you and Sans enter the building.

“yup, it should be under sans serif?” Sans tells him. The young man looks at a clipboard in his hands and must find the name because he looks up at you and smiles. 

“Yes! Right this way please!” He sets the board down on the counter behind him and leads the way deeper into the restaurant, Sans and you following.

Once seated, the host handed you and Sans menus and with another smile, left back to the front. Not a minute later a waitress was there, asking for drink orders. Sans orders a bottle of the mouse white wine, looking over to you for acceptance. You nod and the waitress disappears, coming back again with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

“too bad they don't serve monster drinks.” Sans says after she left again, taking a sip from his glass. “this stuff is good, but the alcohol doesn't affect monsters.”

“No? Is there any monster restaurants around?” You ask, taking a sip of your own glass. It was a very good wine.

“we have a few underground. mettatons hotel had a really posh place where i did stand up comedy. there was a place in new home, by the king's castle that made some good stuff. my favorite place was just down the street from me. grillbys. wonder where the hothead is now?” Sans says looking down at the menu. You look down as well. You've never been here before, but some friend's had and they say it was great food. 

You and Sans make small talk, him telling you about the Underground a bit and you telling him some of your family. Thinking about it, they were due for a visit soon. You couldn't wait to introduce your family to Sans and Papyrus.

After a few minutes the waitress came back and took your orders. Sans orders bangers and mash (banger sausages and mashed potatoes with sauteed onions and beef jus) while you got the Finbars Messy Melt (seared chicken breast with spinach and artichoke dip, tomato and melted Asiago cheese on marble rye bread). You both go back to talking about the past, you bringing up that you would like them to meet our family when they came down in a week or so. Sans blushes at that and you snicker as he tries to cover it by taking a swig of wine.

When the food comes, you both stop talking long enough to eat and savor the delicious flavors bouncing on your tongue. You spare a moment to wonder if Sans was able to taste his food before seeing that he most certainly was by the look on his face. After the food was gone, you share dessert (Baileys Bread Pudding - Baileys Irish Cream, chocolate chips, cinnamon and ice cream) before leaving the restaurant, Sans insisting he pays as he was the one to ask you out. You compromise by leaving the tip and then you were back in the car with Sans driving back home.

By the time you pulled into the driveway, you were grinning ear to ear, a permanent flush on your face from all the laughing and talking and singing you had done in the last few hours. Sans also still had the light blue dusting on his cheeks. As you stand in front of your door with Sans next to you, you felt like you were in a cliche chick flick movie. Sans must have gotten the same vibe as he chuckles before looking seriously at you.

“did you have a good night?” He asks, looking uncertain for the first time that night. You laugh and pull him into a hug.

“I had an amazing night. Best valentine's day in a very long time.” You watch as the uncertainty leaves his face and he smiles up at you. Standing side by side, he wasn't that much shorter than you. Maybe a few inches.You might have to lean your neck if you wanted to-

Your thoughts take a seat on the back burner when Sans threads one hand through the short hairs on the back of your neck, the other coming to rest on your cheek. “i’m glad.” He says before tugging you down gently to place a chaste kiss on the corner of your mouth. 

It was odd. There was no press of lips, but something was there to cushion what would have, on a regular skeleton, been a pressure of hard bone. 

It was odd, but not unpleasant. 

You lean in and tilt you're head just a tad bit and kiss him straight on the mouth. He startles and pulls back in shock. You giggle and lean over to kiss his cheek before stepping back towards your door.

“Thank you, for everything.” You tell him opening the door and slipping inside a bit.

“you're welcome.” Sans’ face is fully blue again and you can't help but giggle again. You are about to shut the door when he speaks up again. “maybe you would like to do it again?”

“Sans,” You tell him looking at him standing there, blue face and slightly rumpled suit, a faint smear of your lipstick on his cheek. “You will most definitely be taking me out again.”

His smile becomes even bigger than the goofy one he was wearing a moment ago. “great! have a good night then! goodnight!”

“Good night Sans.” You say before shutting the door.

What a great night.

You couldn't wait for the next time you see him. Especially if he will be wearing that pretty blue blush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is Boosrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Only Mine! MY PRECIOUS MISTAKES!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Bootsrcool.tumblr.com
> 
> Buy me a coffee! 
> 
> http://ko-fi.com/bootsrcool


End file.
